


Indulgence

by kanames_harisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanames_harisen/pseuds/kanames_harisen
Summary: Anything meal worth having was worth savoring, and Ino was nothing short of an exquisite gourmet dish.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this anonymously ages ago for the naruto_meme community on LiveJournal. I'm trying to collect my old stuff from the various corners of the internet so I can have them all in one place. So, here's the newly edited version of this previously lost piece of my writing.
> 
> The prompt: delicious, 300 words or less

** **

** .oOo. **

The first time Chouji tasted Ino was at her request. He, being wholly unprepared for it, didn't appreciate it as he ought. The realization that she was attracted to him shook him to his core. He whole-heartedly believed it to be impossible, even as she gazed up at him lustfully from where he'd pinned her in the grass. The conviction would have remained had she not maneuvered his hand under her skirt and let him feel the evidence of her desire. Her insistence that he take her immediately in the open training grounds or forfeit the offer caused his blood to boil with excitement. Instinct took over, and they rutted like animals under the stars.

The second time, Chouji initiated contact, after discovering her desire for him had not waned. Hindsight gave him both regrets and wisdom. Anything meal worth having was worth savoring, and Ino was nothing short of an exquisite gourmet dish. Chouji took his time. His hands and fingers and mouth, starting at the crown of her head, lavished her with attention. Chouji traveled down her body - _ past breast and navel, and into her flaxen curls _ \- and her breath hitched. Then her fingers, tied in knots around his wild mane, lead him to her center. His tongue, enhanced with thrumming chakra, eagerly thrust inside. She taught him her rhythm through her grip on his head, and he lapped and laved to her abandon. When she came, his name was heady on her lips, and he consumed every drop. Truly, she was a one of a kind delicacy.

He proceeded to make love to her into the small hours of the night.


End file.
